


Fly to Fire Castle

by PainInSilence



Category: Castle (TV 2009), Firefly, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Firefly/Castle/PJO, Hermes is Malcolm Reynolds, Malcolm Reynolds is Richard Castle, Richard Castle is Hermes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:41:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25566862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PainInSilence/pseuds/PainInSilence
Summary: UNFINISHED — IDEAThe life of a Captain, a God, and a detective’s Consultant combine....except they already were when one man became three different people in one lifetime
Relationships: Alexis Castle/Ashley Linden, Hermes (Percy Jackson)/Original Female Character(s), Kate Beckett/Hermes, Kate Beckett/Malcolm Reynolds, Kate Beckett/Richard Castle, Malcolm Reynolds/Inara Serra, Malcolm Reynolds/Original Female Character(s), May Castellan/Hermes, Meredith Harper/Hermes, Meredith Harper/Malcolm Reynolds, Richard Castle/Meredith Harper





	Fly to Fire Castle

[—Other Names—]

Fastle God

Fly Castle God

Firefly God Castle

FlyGod Castle

Captain of Hermes Castle 

Malfastleod

CMHC

Firefly Castle

Hermes of Firefly Castle

Hermfly Castle

[——Summary——]

The life of a Captain, a God, and a detective’s Consultant combine....except they already were when one man became three different people in one lifetime

[Detailed Summary]

Malcolm lived an adventurous life until 54 when he was thrown into a Blackhole; he finds himself, quite amazing for someone supposed to be dead, on Olympus declared as the god Hermes. It takes not even a few centuries for him to begin changing as a person, and not to one much better than before. Finally, our story begins 4 centuries more and 45 years later for him to finally become a good man; only found in true love.

[-Writer’s Summary-]

Malcolm then Hermes then Castle. He wasn’t a great man as the Captain, and became far a worse one after becoming the parent to so many children (by mistake is his only reasonable and truthful excuse), then finds true love when he sees one of his children born for the first time. Alexis Castle is the chosen demigoddess (hey, i think once she grows up and finds out she’ll think its better suited for her) to turn Hermes and Captain Reynolds into a good man. It’s too bad some of his other children won’t forgive him for being an unavailable father (and on top of that caring for one of them finally YIKES) and that a blackhole was suddenly created smackdab in the middle of a firefight between Reavers, The Firefly, and the Alliance leaving him with multiple dangers right on his doorstep with him responsable for like literally half of it. There WILL be angst but i think I’ll ask for a co-writer for once, we’ll see. Maybe work it mostly out and put in like {insert angst here} lol so yeah any volunteers? You can also write this all yourself but obviously give me full credit for the idea! Mostly cuz nobody else has apparently written it???

[———Story———]


End file.
